


oops

by hoiist



Series: I slipped and fell on his bits [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Fevimi, Jaren Tahjan, Xucie, implied smuggler/theron shan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoiist/pseuds/hoiist
Summary: Oh no, Xucie is love struck with a spy





	oops

**Author's Note:**

> Post Manaan/ Pre SOR babble with friends characters Jaren and Fevi (not my characters, part of my canon)

“OI! YOU FUZZY ASS MUNCHER!” 

“WHAT?!” Taj yelled back from the other end of the ship. 

“I NEED SOMETHING TO DRINK!” Xucie demanded. 

“Bottom cupboard, left door, behind the rations.” He instructed.

“Ew, gross, you have rations?”

“JUST IN CASE OKAY?! YOU DONT HAVE TO EAT THEM Y’KNOW.” 

‘Mate,” Xucie grabebd two, throwing one to Taj.

“So, what bring you in this way anyways? Where’s Fevi?” Taj asked, expecting Xucie’s wingman to be with her. 

“She went… out, I think. I dont know, personal stuff? Maybe she’s gone to get booze?” 

“She didn’t tell you?” 

“What? Like I’m her husband or something? Dude.” Xucie quipped. Anyone else would assume Fevi and Xucie were just married, lovers. Xucie argued they were FWB. “Besides, did I tell you I had a job with the SIS?” 

“Oh?” Taj was interested, any other time, it was ‘Hey so I got arrested by the SIS the other day’, but this…

“Got into a strike team and took on Korriban, next thing you know, we’re going back to take Tython. At least I got to hang out with Vii and Nisi again.” She shrugged. Nothing good for her came out of Tython, but she wasn’t goign to pass up a stack of creds. 

“And you didn’t invite me becaaaause?” 

“I didn’t make the damn teams!” Xucie protested, “But here’s the catch.”

“Oh?” 

“My imperial biffles had the same thing going on, Them and this hunny I met have the same issue. He ran off to Manaan though…” Xucie stopped, sighing.

After a few minute of silence “So who is this dude?”

“His name is Theron and he is just, he’s got this really nice nose, I mean face, no wait!” Xucie was fumbling. 

Taj luaghed, “Dont tell me, you LIKE him, this is that cute Balmorrian Twileki all over again!” 

“WHAT? NO WAY!” She snapped. 

Taj could see it, he bet that Fevi could too. 

Xucie liked this Theron dude. 


End file.
